


Reciprocation

by leobrat



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

He almost turned and went straight back into the shower, this time to turn it on full, icy-blast.

He wouldn't be able to move up here, in this crowded, cramped hallway without tripping over her (or that shithead husband of hers.)

He'd had nothing to do in prison but think about her and work out- and she'd noticed. He saw the way she drank in the strong, lean lines of his chest and arms and it gave him a rush of pride, a thrill.

He'd laid awake so many nights, dreaming of her, fantasizing- admittedly not just about her love, the tender trust she had put in him, but those full lips, that soft skin, those amazing breasts…

It was her turn.


End file.
